Miroku's Confession
by Densetsu Unmei
Summary: Miroku finally admits to Sango how he feels. [one-shot]


Okay...so you guys asked for something more when I wrote 'Goodbye'. Rather than write about the same topic, I felt as if I should write about something else that I find is seldom used. So...here you go! I really hope you enjoy this. If you want more of this style of stuff, feel free to ask and I'll be more than happy to comply!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He sat there and gazed at her from where he sat. How could I be such a fool? He thought to himself.  
  
Sango walked back and forth across the camp, gathering things to prepare dinner with while also cleaning up a little behind Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She shook her head at the thought of the two together and smirked. Every time they fight, they leave behind such a mess, she thought to herself.  
  
She heard the footsteps coming nearer to her before she saw him. She would recognize those footsteps anywhere. Miroku, her soul sang as her heart began to beat faster. It's Miroku. No matter how much she denied it to everyone else, she couldn't deny the fact to herself. Since she had met him, she had grown to love him more and more. She just wished that he would act more like a normal human being with feelings than some lecher.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat as he approached her. Ah, he thought, how I love her. I wish that there were some way that I could tell her how I feel. Every time I try, though, it becomes a mess and I end up with a new lump on my head to nurse. "Is there any way that I could possibly help you, Lady Sango?" he asked. "You seem tired today, and you're always working so hard..." Now is my chance. He thought. Now is the perfect time to tell her how I feel. "I...I..." he stuttered.  
  
Sango looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in silent question.  
  
"I have a confession to make, Lady Sango," he said very quietly.  
  
Is it just me, Sango thought, or does he seem slightly bashful today? She shook her head. No, it can't be that. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked softly, hoping, and yet knowing she wouldn't hear what she wanted.  
  
"I..." the words sang in his heart, but wouldn't come past his lips. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, had been rehearsing it in his mind for the longest time, now. He just didn't have that kind of courage. To face a demon that's going to kill me is one thing, Miroku thought. Confessing my love to Sango is more frightening than anything I've ever done. He started over again. "Lady Sango," he stepped forward and grasped her hands in his, held them up as if to tell her he had no dissolute intentions. "I think...Lady Sango...I think that I'm...in love with you," he said simply.  
  
Sango gasped lightly and her eyes widened. Her cheeks turned crimson and she pulled her gaze down to the ground. What am I supposed to say? Sango thought. This is all happening so fast and...  
  
"Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, worried when she hadn't given him a response. He released her hands and turned to walk away. "I am sorry to have bothered you," he said sadly. I should have known she wouldn't feel the same way, he thought. Sighing heavily, he started to walk slowly away.  
  
A hand touched his arm gently and he turned, unsure of what to expect. Sango stood there, her face glowing softly in the firelight, a small smile parting her lips. She pursed her lips for a second as if making a decision. She smiled shyly at him again; making his heart beat even faster than it already was. "I love you too," she whispered softly, placing her hands around his neck and a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
She stayed there like that for a few seconds before pulling away, much to Miroku's dismay. Her arms now wrapped snugly around his neck; she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku felt warm tears fall onto his shoulder. "Sango? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.  
  
He felt her shake her head lightly. "No, Miroku. Nothing's wrong. In fact, right now, it feels like everything is right," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Likey? No likey? Tell me what you think!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


End file.
